Animales
En todos los videojuegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, es difícil o casi imposible ver un animal. Probablemente RockStar no incluyó mascotas y animales en los juegos porque ya han sido bastante criticados por la violencia de la Saga, y sería aún peor si se pudieran atacar y matar animales con total libertad, podría recibir una demanda por Fomentar el maltrato a los animales. De todas formas, sí se pueden oir gaviotas o encontrar peces. También existen fábricas de comidas para caninos (Bitch'n'Dog Food), y, en ocasiones, en la radio se escuchan comerciales sobre concursos de perros o shows de delfines. Grand Theft Auto London 1969 y Grand Theft Auto London 1961 Aqui se pueden observar palomas en las plasas y dispersas por algunas calles, callejones y tejados. London4pe.jpg|'Palomas' en la plaza (parte inferior izquierda). 'Liberty City (III)' Grand Theft Auto III Peces En Grand Theft Auto III se puede observar fauna marina, peces, durante la misión de pesca, en la escena en la que el socio de Ray tira granadas al mar para matar y "pescar" más fácilmente a los peces. Fábrica cánina En Grand Theft Auto III existe una fábrica de comida para perros llamada Bitch'n'Dog Food, en donde se desarrollaran varias misiones de Marty Chonks. También se pueden encontrar carteles publicitarios de la fábrica en Vice city, y productos en algunos 24/7 de San Andreas. Pájaros Por varias zonas de Liberty City se pueden ver pájaros volando (más que todo en zonas cercanas al mar). Cuando se les dispara con algún arma `desaparecen´ misteriosamente. Fauna marina en GTA III.png|'Peces' muertos, durante la misión `De pesca´. GTA3 Pajaros.PNG|'Pájaros' volando en Liberty City (cerca del mar en Staunton Island) Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories En Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories, la tienda mencionada anteriormente ya no existe. Pero en varias emisoras de radio como Flashback 95.6 FM o The Liberty Jam, se pueden oir comerciales sobre espectáculos de delfines concursos de mascotas. Tambien se pueden escuchar gaviotas en zonas de playa o puertos, como en Portland Beach, o Staunton View. Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, existe una estadistica en la que se muestra cuantas gaviotas se han eliminado. Toshiko Kasen tiene como mascota a una especie de canario rojo, que lo deja libre en la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips. En Shoreside Vale, hay una tienda canina. Se encuentra cerca del Garaje de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale de Grand Theft Auto III. Pajaro de Toshiko.PNG|El pájaro de Toshiko en su jaula. [[Vice City|'Vice City']] Grand Theft Auto Vice City En Grand Theft Auto Vice City, el animal más destacable son las Gaviotas. Podemos oírlas en zonas de playa y puertos, y si apuntamos con el rifle de francotirador veremos puntos negros revolotear, estas son las gaviotas. Existe un pequeño mini-juego que consiste en disparar a gaviotas (puntos negros) con el rifle de francotirador; en cuanto hayas disparado con éxito a la primera, aparecerá un nuevo apartado en las Estadísticas, llamado Gaviotas disparadas, que indica el número de gaviotas eliminadas durante la partida. Esto no es necesario para el 100%. También se pueden ver peces, medusas e incluso tiburones en el mar de Vice City al apuntar con un rifle de francotirador. Son mencionados caballos, durante la misión La Caza, Ricardo Diaz se encuentra viendo unas carreras de caballos. El caballo que el quería que ganase pierde, y Diaz furioso patea su televisor. Los caballos podrían no pertenecer al universo GTA, y la carrera se podría estar desarrollando en otro lugar. GTAVCPosibleGaviota.png|El punto negro revoloteando en Washington Beach Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories En Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories también se podrán oír a las aves en puertos y playas. Existe la posibilidad de que en el Escobar International se puedan ver pájaros volando, posiblemente golondrinas, y si te acercas desaparecen. También podría ser basura u hojas que caen de los árboles. En una misión, Martinez está viendo una pelicula de Candy Suxxx. Éste menciona que la actriz está manteniendo sexo con un caballo y luego con un cerdo. Aunque las escenas podrían estar grabadas en cualquier otro país y los animales no perteneciesen a algún lugar del universo GTA. GTA VCS Degradacion Moral 7.JPG|Martínez mencionando a cerdos y caballos, durante la misión Degradación moral [[San Andreas|'San Andreas']] Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Referencia a animales En el manual de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, (incluido en la caja del videojuego original) se puede leer que Liberty City fue nombrada de nuevo `El peor lugar de América´. En el segundo párrafo del texto de abajo (arriba sale una imagen de Toni Cipriani con un AK-47 en Chinatown) dice: ``Liberty City se ha salvado de ser 'La ciudad en la que es más probable ser devorado por un animal salvaje' (ese dudoso honor ha sido para Los Santos)'.....´´; lo que quiere decir que en San Andreas, o al menos en Los Santos, existen animales. Aves En San Andreas se pueden ver en bastantes ocasiones aves volando por el cielo. Si se les dispara desaparecerán. En zonas de playa se pueden observar gaviotas, en zonas desérticas se pueden ver águilas; pero el único animal y ave que se ve como mascota en el videojuego es Tony (loro) el guacamayo de Ken Rosenberg, que aparece en varias escenas en las misiones discutiendo con los personajes o copiando sus frases. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de bolsas de basura, o de un cadáver, e incluso se pueden ver en escenas de Misiones, como Madd Dogg's Rhymes (cuando OG Loc está limpiando), y en restaurantes de comida rápida, como el Burger Shot haciendo referencia a la higiene en los restaurantes americanos. Fauna Marina Se pueden encontrar mucha fauna, como bancos de peces, tortugas, delfines, medusas. Las tortugas, los delfines y los bancos de peces huirán en cuanto CJ se acerque; en cambio, otros, como las medusas, se quedarán quietos y podrán ser atravesados por CJ, ya que son parte del decorado. Se han usado Mods para cambiar algunos animales por otros, como por ejemplo, el de cambiar los delfines por tiburones, o se han comentado FAKES como el de la Anaconda gigante que aparecia en Fisher's Lagoon a ciertas horas. En el mar es en donde más animales se pueden encontrar en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Ostras Aparecen únicamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Las ostras son uno de los objetos ocultos a encontrar para conseguir el 100%. Se pueden encontrar en el mar, en lagos y piscinas. Ayudan a aumentar el Sex-Appeal Son bastante grandes (comparadas con las reales). Miden un metro de ancho por medio metro de alto. Perros En una escena de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, se puede ver un grupo de Ballas hablando, y, si nos fijamos bien, se pueden escuchar ladridos. Hay rumores de que en uno de los trailers, en una escena en la que salen varias personas bailando en la playa, se puede ver un perro; aunque podría ser una silla, una persona, una hogera e incluso, un vehículo y ha sido confundido. Gato En la habitación del piso de arriba de la Casa de los Johnson se encuentran varios cuadros. Entre ellos el de un gato blanco. Ésto podría significar que ese gato fue alguna vez mascota de los Johnson; o también podría ser una foto cualquiera, y no significar nada. Cabra de The Truth La cabra de The Truth, llamada Herbie, ''no aparece físicamente en el juego, tan solo es mencionada por su dueño en la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?", cuando dice que no conducía hacía 15 años ya que se desplazaba en ''Herbie. Ciervo disecado En la Casa del Coronel Fuhrberger's se puede observar un trofeo: la cabeza de un ciervo disecado. Ésto probablemente haga referencia a que el coronel ha cazado un ciervo y quiere demostrarlo así; aunque podría ser un regalo y el ciervo podría haber sido cazado en un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con el universo Grand Theft Auto. Animelas NO Reales MoscasGTASA.jpg|'Moscas' cercas de unas bolsas de basura. PajarosGTASA.jpg|'Gaviotas' volando cerca de Santa Maria Beach. PecesGTASA.jpg|'Medusas, y otros animales marinos' bajo el mar PerroGTASA.jpg|Supuesto perro en uno de los trailers. Tony (loro).jpg|El loro Tony; mascota de Salvatore Leone, en el casino. GTA SA Gato.PNG|Foto del cuadro del gato blanco. GTA SA Ciervo1.PNG|'Ciervo disecado' en la casa del coronel aguilas.jpg|un grupo de aguilas en el desierto 'Liberty City (CW)' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Cucarachas En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, al abrir los contenedores de basura y empezar a buscar saldrán cucarachas despavoridas. En la versión NDS es posible aplastarlas con el lápiz táctil; en las estadisticas aparecerá el número de cucarachas aplastadas, pero no recibiremos ninguna recompensa ni nada parecido. CucarachasCW.png|'Cucaracha' en un cubo de la basaura. 'Liberty City (IV)' Grand Theft Auto IV Palomas Las Palomas o las ratas voladoras son los objetos ocultos de Grand Theft Auto IV. Están por toda la ciudad y el objetivo es matarlas a todas (las 200) disparandoles con algún arma. Referencia a Perros En uno de los chistes de Katt Whilliams, éste, menciona que jamás han existido perros, dice que fue él. GTA IV Paloma.PNG|'Paloma' o Rata Voladora en Grand Theft Auto IV Perro SA IV.PNG|Kat Whilliams hablando sobre perros, en este caso sobre un Rottweiler Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Gaviotas Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV, los objetos ocultos de ésta entrega son aves a las cuales se deben exterminar. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Gaviotas Al igual que sus antecesores, los objetos ocultos vuelven a ser aves (en este caso Gaviotas, al igual que en The Lost And Damned). Son 50 y estan escondidas por toda Liberty City. Seagull TBOGT.jpg|Una de las 50 Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Categoría:Elementos misceláneos